Just a Dream
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: "Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go. I was counting on forever, now I'll never know."- Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood.Songifc E/B. Character death. sad! review! :


**Just a Dream**

**A/N: A short, song fic based on Carrie Underwood's song Just a Dream. Kind of sad. really sad... either way, review 3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own! xP**

* * *

><p><em>(Italics are memories) <em>

_"Whoa there Bells." laughed Edward Cullen, holding onto Bella Swan. She squealed as she was lifted up off the ground. Edward smiled as they slid into his black convertible. Bella leaned up against him, her chocolate colored hair splaying out on his shoulder._

_"I love you." whispered Bella, closing her eyes._

_"I love you too Bella." replied Edward, kissing the top of her head._

_"Don't go." begged Bella. Edward sighed._

_"I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about that? It's against the rules." _

_"What rules?" Bella couldn't help but laugh. _

_"Well, I'm leavin' tomorrow. I wanted to spend my last moments with you, living in the moment." said Edward. Bella forced a feeble smile._

* * *

><p><strong><em>It was two weeks after the day she turned 18<em>**  
><strong><em>all dressed in white, going to the church that night<em>**  
><strong><em>She had his box of letters in the passenger seat, <em>**  
><strong><em>six pence in her shoe<em>**  
><strong><em>something borrowed something *blue*<em>**

Isabella Swan zipped up the dress, admiring its beauty in the mirror. She placed her veil on, then slipped into her heels. Finally, she looked presentable. Bella went outside and got into the limo. Inside was Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Alice and Jasper Hale, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Bella sat by herself, her face stone cold. She had no expression as the limo pulled up to the church. As soon as the door opened, she bolted. It was raining, typical for Forks WA. Bella huddled out front of the church doors.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you." sobbed Bella, hugging Edward around the middle. He smiled down at his fiancee lovingly.<em>

_"Love, I'll be home in four months for the wedding. You'll be stuck here with Alice and her crazy planning in the mean time." laughed Edward. Bella smiled at the thought of her best friend and Edward's sister._

_"I j-just...I'll miss you." whispered Bella, hugging him tighter. He kissed her forehead softly._

_"I love you." repeated Bella. Edward pulled away and kissed her lips passionately._

"I love you too. Forever and always." said Edward. Again he hugged her, tighter this time.

_"Goodbye..." whispered Bella, tears welling up in her eyes._

"No, not goodbye. Not farewell. Til next time." corrected Edward, his green eyes glimmering. Bella stepped back, admiring his military uniform. He gave her a fast smile, before getting in the car.

_"I love you Bells!" shouted Edward as he pulled away. Bella sucked in a breath._

_"Love you too."_

* * *

><p>Bella sprinted through the church lobby and into the bathroom. She locked herself in the stall, staring at the bouquet of red roses. She knew Edward hated red roses. She hated them too, but put up with them for Esme's sake. Finally, after five or so minutes she emerged from the bathroom.<p>

**_and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh  
>she just couldn't believe it<br>she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands_**

Bella choked down a sob as she pushed open the church doors. She pulled her veil down as the tears began to fall. Black lace blurred as the tears fell. All the people dressed in black turned around and stared as she entered. The tears were flowing now and she dropped the roses. With a sniffle she walked up the isle, her black dress fanning out slightly as she did so. She averted her gaze when she saw the coffin at the end of the isle, the american flag draped over it. Bella sobbed silently as she found a seat beside Esme, who was crying too.

_**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**_  
><em><strong>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I cant even breath<strong>_

Bella tried to listen to the words of the preacher, but they just sounded like mumbles. It was so surreal. To her, it felt like she was miles away watching. It was like a dream. A nightmare, more like it. She kept telling people he would return, but everyone disagreed. They were wrong.

**_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background_**  
><strong><em>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, <em>**  
><strong><em>This can't be happening to me <em>**  
><strong><em>This is just a dream<em>**

The preacher stood up, arms raised. He told us to pray for Edward. Pray for his family. His wife. Bella bowed her head. _Edward why did you leave me? _was her prayer. She folded her hands in her lap. He raised his hand again. The piano began to play, slowly in a melancholy way. It hurt Bella to listen. She thought it was the saddest hymm ever, especially when the church began to hum it and sing it.

**_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_**  
><strong><em>lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt<em>**  
><strong><em>then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever <em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Edward!" squealed Bella. Edward ran up to her, dropping his army issue duffle bag, and swung her around up off the ground. She pressed her lips to his. <em>

_"Oh Edward!" gasped Bella. She smiled at him sweetly. _

_(Time Skip two days)_

_Bella stared at her reflection on the day of her wedding day. Her dress was creme colored lace, strapless, with a ribbon just underneath the bust; it fell to her knees and she wore a pair of creme colored heels. She perched the veil in her curly hair. Her brown eyes shimmered brilliantly. She looked gorgeous._

_"You ready Bells?" Charlie Swan called through the door. She sucked in a breath and opened the door. _

_"Ready Daddy." whispered Bella. She gripped his arm tightly, waiting for the piano. It started and the church doors opened wide._

* * *

><p>Bella followed the coffin, everyone following her. The military men had their hands raised in salute. The congregation huddled under a pavilion, where the men played TAPS. The priest said a few words, before the pair of military men picked up the flag. In an over dramatized, yet incredibly sincere way they folded it up into a neat triangle. The marched over to her and thrust it out.<p>

"On be half of the United States of America's Armed Forces and the president of the United States, we present you, Isabella Cullen, this flag in remembrance of your late husband Edward Cullen." whispered the man. Bella began to cry and took it from him, nodding. Esme leaned on Carlisle who held her close. The hole in Bella's heart ached when she thought of how Edward would never do that.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to preform a rifle act. It will involve shooting the gun, which tends to be quite loud. It might be necessary to cover your ears." said the head marshal. He was a withering old man, with kind eyes. He gave Bella a small smile as she wept. The rilfes went up, and everyone jumped. Sobs rang loud and clear. Each shot was a bullet straight through her heart. Painful and destructive.

**_then they handed her a folded up flag and _**  
><strong><em>she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been <em>**  
><strong><em>and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Cullen sat in her living room of her brand new home, which she and her husband had just purchased. He helped via internet, because he was over seas fighting the war. She was currently typing up and email to her boss, when a knock sounded. She pulled off her glasses and went to answer the door. Outside stood a man in military uniform. He held a letter in his hand. Bella's heart stopped.<em>

_"Isabella Cullen?" asked the man curtly. She nodded and took the letter. As she read over it her heart stopped._

_"D-Dead?" gasped Bella, the note falling from her hands._

_"I'm sorry for your loss." whispered the man, before turning off into the Autumn evening._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>I can't even breathe<br>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,<br>This can't be happening to me  
>This is just a dream<em>**

"We would like to thank you all for coming. The Cullen family would like to offer those here to join them at Jenny's Steakhouse located on East 82nd Street, Seattle. Thank you." said the Marshall who had had to step out because he was crying. The crying family and friends left slowly. People chatted and mingled.

"How you holding up?" inquired Alice Cullen, her eyes swollen from crying. Bella shrugged, hugging the flag to her chest tightly.

"As well as I can, seeing as I just buried my husband." replied Bella. Alice looked hurt.

"You know, I just buried my older brother. He wasn't only your husband." snapped Alice.

"Oh I get that. But that doesn't make me feel any better." replied Bella.

"Look Bella, stop being a bitch." snarled Rosalie, coming up behind Alice protectively.

"What ever." muttered Bella, getting out before something bad happened.

**_Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_**  
><strong><em>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<em>**  
><strong><em>Ohh i'll never know<em>**  
><strong><em>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background<em>**  
><strong><em>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, <em>**  
><strong><em>This can't be happening to me <em>**  
><strong><em>This is just a dream<em>**

* * *

><p>Bella Cullen sat in her bed, the one she had once shared with her late husband. She hugged his pillow tightly to her stomach. Her stomach, which held their baby. She was pregnant, and had only found out two weeks ago. Four days before she found out Edward had been killed. She had written him a letter, but never sent it. It sat on the desk, waiting. Memories swirled around her head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Day after Edwards death)<em>

_Bella Cullen drove, wearing her wedding dress. She was driving to the lake house Edward and her had honeymooned at. After the wedding they spent the weekend there. It was all he could get off. The weekend had been great. But now it only brought pain. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled up the gravel driveway. She threw herself out of the car and staggered over to the edge of the lake. Sobs wracked her body as she wadded into the water, the sand squishing between her bare toes._

_ Her wedding dress was getting heavy as she went deeper. She brought her hands to her face and sobbed. Once she was neck deep she dunked her head under the water, counted to twenty and came up. Each time she went under she stayed down longer. Her head started to feel light, so she staggered out. The dress weighed her down as she stumbled onto the sand. _

_"Edward." sobbed Bella, curling up into the fetal position._

* * *

><p>"Oh Edward." sobbed Bella, clutching a picture of the two on her. Suddenly it felt as if everything that had happened crashed down on her. She got up and staggered down the stairs. She didn't want a baby.<p>

**_Oh this is just a dream_**

She didn't want to live.

**_Oh this is just a dream_**

She couldn't live. She couldn't have a baby. Bella went into the kitchen, over to the knives. She pulled out the biggest one.

_Bella no!_ a voice inside her head, sounding scarily like Edward, screamed.

"I love you Edward." sobbed Bella Cullen.

_NO!_ shouted the voice. Bella Cullen pictured her husband, whom she would be with shortly, just as she raised the knife. In a swift motion she plunged it through her stomach. She snuffed out her life and her babies like in a single hand movement.

**_This is just a dream..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I heard this song and really wanted to do a fic on it. But I couldn't manage Harry Potter, so I turned to Twilight. Hope you liked it!(:**


End file.
